Avengers: Shorts and One-Shots
by rukia9922
Summary: A series of One Shots that may one day become actual long Fics. Mostly depressed Tony Centric cuz he's awesome and a layered character that's fun and easy to mold to the story. the following pairings will occur in the future: Pepperony, Clintasha, ThorXJane and Super Husbands (Stony)
1. JARVIS Knew

**JARVIS knew**

**A/N: at some point in the future this may become the intro for a story by the same title but it depends so don't get your hopes up.**

Tony had many secrets. That was a fact widely known amongst, SHIELD, the Avengers, Rhodey, JARVIS, the bots and Pepper. He was actually quite fragile and poetic but not many people knew that. In fact no one knew that seeing as JARVIS isn't a person. Everyone knew the mechanical movements, logical brain, playboy exterior, everyone knew the Billionaire in all of his arrogant, sarcastic brilliance, everyone just assumed that Tony didn't care about anyone or anything besides himself; he let them think that, it made him less of a threat.

Stark was good though. He didn't just have one mask, he had many. In his Iron Man suit he was a selfless hero flying around saving people at his own risk. To the public Tony Stark was a cocky, genius who was better than you in every way and knew it. To the Avengers he was a hero but he was also a narcissistic ass. To Nick Fury he was a loose cannon, a liability as well as a valuable asset, Fury didn't know how to deal with him but usually he got the job done. Most SHIELD Personnel didn't know him at all but either they loved him or they hated him, there was no in between. Coulson had liked him although he felt he didn't take anything seriously and was a care free happy-go-lucky billionaire with some daddy issues and a weird case of PSTD. To Rhodes he was a caring (but sarcastic) Best Friend making up silly nicknames and insulting each other like friends do. To Pepper he was usually sweet although sometimes insensitive, she could tell that he loved her and cared for her immensely she saw his fractured soul and wished she could help him, she thought she had but she didn't know, JARVIS knew.

JARVIS knew how fragile and broken Tony really was. JARVIS knew how prone to panic attacks and outbursts Tony was. JARVIS knew how empty and numb he was, how full of pain, hurt and betrayal he was. JARVIS knew how much he suffered, how hard it was for Tony to continue living day after day, how hard it was for Tony to keep his mask up, and hide everything from a skilled person such as Natasha Romanoff.

It hurt JARVIS to see his creator- his father drown himself in bottle after bottle of whiskey, or when he was dying with palladium poisoning and refused to tell anyone, when he had panic attacks or freaked out about submerging and loud bangs, when he locked himself in his lab isolated and alone with no food or drink besides black coffee and alcohol. He hated that Mr Stark wouldn't turn to his close friends Pepper and Rhodey for help or at least Fury or the other Avengers, maybe Bruce.

So you can imagine JARVIS' happiness when Natasha lay on her bed contemplating and suddenly asked "JARVIS?"

"Yes Miss Romanoff."

"Does Stark suffer from PTSD?"

"I'm sorry but telling you any details is against my programming." _Yes!_ He wanted to scream _Yes he does help him please!_

"Has he told anyone?"

"He has told me but due to my lack of life I suppose I don't count."

"Why was it so hard for me to detect his trauma?"

"I am unable to answer that question... Ms Romanoff?"

"Yes J."

"This is against my Programming in telling you but seeing as it is with my programming of protecting Sir I will override it. Sir has a hard time confiding in people and he has a hard time," JARVIS hesitated for the first time since Natasha had been staying at the tower " living."

"You mean he's suicidal?!" Natasha exclaimed

No answer which in itself _was_ an answer.

"Don't worry JARVIS I'll take care of him as best as I can, as long as I'm alive Tony won't be jumping off any buildings."


	2. Merry Christmas?

**Merry Christmas?**

**A/N: There might be a Christmas Tony in your future.**

Tony wasn't normal. He didn't have a normal life being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. He didn't have a normal life being a part time Super Hero flying around the world fighting aliens, mischievous asgardian gods, terrorists, evil geniuses and kidnappers. He didn't have a normal childhood with his neglecting father, lack of social skills and brilliant mind causing him to skip grades. He didn't have a normal family and now he didn't even have a family both of them dying aged 21. Of course all these abnormalities would add up to not having a normal Christmas either. No family gathering around the tree unwrapping presents, or sitting around a large stuffed Turkey surrounded by cranberries saying grace. Tony had none of that. Nope. Nada. Zilch.

So imagine Tony's face when the good captain says "So who's cooking for the Christmas feast we are going to have?!"  
>Let's just say Tony spat his coffee about half way across the kitchen. And remember he has a big kitchen.<p> 


	3. What Lies Beneath

**A/N: TBH theses were originally the beginnings of stories but then they got so off track and so terrible I dumped them and picked out the best parts so yeah. Now they are one shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not profiting from this in any way.**

**What Lies Beneath**

Tony Stark was not an emotional man and for all his bravado he wasn't very public Very little was known about his private life and what was known was monitored closely by JARVIS, he was alerted any time his name came up in the media. Now don't get me wrong as sarcastic and arrogant and pig-headed as he was, he wasn't narcissistic quite the opposite actually, he had very little self worth (Thanks Howard) and huge trust issues (Courtesy of Obie) of course the Press didn't know this. So of course when the tabloids found out that CEO Pepper Potts had managed to get playboy Tony Stark to commit to a relationship, the media went nuts. They were always looking for a good story on the two of them but Pepper being as organised as she was made it impossible for private details to become common knowledge. So no one besides Pepper and Rhodey knew what lay beneath the surface of his playboy exterior and even they weren't in very deep.


	4. They were the Avengers

Tony Stark knelt on the cold floor, his arms were tied behind his back, his head bowed and his eyes closed, The Avengers were sure that the two guards watching him hadn't seen Clint and Natasha sneak in. The others, Steve, Bruce and Thor were outside waiting for the signal from the two super spy assassins. Natasha got out a straw-blowy-shooty-thing and put two tranquiliser darts in it, she blew into one end and shot them both, then Clint swooped in and stopped them from hitting the ground so as not to make a sound and alert anyone of their presence. They ushered the Avengers inside and looked back at Tony, they had all been silent so they were surprised when Tony's hoarse voice called out "Natasha?"

"Yeah, it's me, I'm here, we're all here Tony, the Avengers and I we're going to get you out." replied Black Widow

Tony's head snapped up and his eyes snapped open, now that he was facing them they could see the damage, his cheek had a long deep scar that was still bleeding and his shirt was wet with blood and sweat. "Tony, are you... alright, I mean I can see your not but..." Steve trailed off awkwardly not sure what to say

"I'm fine Capsicle." He stood up and turned around, Natasha untied him, he then proceeded to start tapping the walls, "where's that damned hollow spot?" he mumbled as he tapped finally he found it and he searched for a lever or a button anything that might open the wall then he stopped and smiled and turned to Thor "Hey Point Break, I require your Hammer over here."

They had come and saved him, even when his own father had failed they had not, they were true friends and a true family, They were The Avengers.


	5. Quick to Judge

**A/N: I know I do a lot of Loki stories and he's always the bad guy but I love Loki and I love canon stuff so it makes sense!**

The Avengers sat around the table discussing what had just happened "Loki seems to have used ghost magic from the depths of Valhalla. It causes the person to see people who have died that they have unresolved issues with." Explained Thor

"and we were all infected." Deadpanned Natasha explicit as always

"actually," corrected Bruce "we're effected not infected, there's a difference just to- just to clarify."

Tony looked panicked "So anyone who hates us or who we hate? Anyone who would have any reason at all to blame us for their death or misfortune?"

"Yes I believe that is correct." Answered Thor

"Why would you care it's not like many people hate you." Judged Steve

Tony snapped, he pinned Captain America against the wall holding him by his collar and said venomously "Listen Capsicle I know you haven't been around the past few decades but I wouldn't be so quick to judge! You may not know this but I used to be what people called 'The Merchant of Death' selling weapons to the good guys and not realising I was also selling to the enemy as well. You may not know this but I was kidnapped and tortured in Afghanistan and the guy who saved my life died while I flew off in the suit that he helped me build, You may not know this but my oldest friend and father figure Stane betrayed me, tried to kill me, sold my weapons to terrorists and then freaking died!" he was yelling "You may not know this but the last thing i said to my mother was i hate you and you definitely don't know this but the Oh so great, Howard Stark was the man who told me that I was worthless and nothing compared to you, he was the one who called me a nothing, yeah he also died! So I'll say it Rogers with my track record there could be from 3-30,000 ghosts following me around!" then he let Steve go and stormed out of the room.

Everyone, even Fury, was too shocked to say anything, Tony was usually a pretty mellow guy although very secretive and he had not only lost it but he had basically just spilled a secret he had kept for the past 20 years. Natasha broke the silence "My evaluation didn't find any of that."

Fury added "_My_ evaluation didn't find any of that!"

"I knew. About Howard I mean." Stated Bruce

"How?" asked Clint "Not even Fury or Nat could figure that out."

Bruce said quietly "takes one to know one."

They remained silent for a while before Steve said "I really screwed up with Tony didn't I."

Natasha told them "You really did. You shouldn't be so quick to judge."

**A/N: Okay my first one-shot! This story is OVER! Closed for business, fin, finished, finite, 100% DONE! Goodbye my fellow readers thx for reading (and reviewing) *Hint hint* *nudge nudge* *wink wink***


	6. Flying, Falling, Stony

**A/N: I just discovered that this story is in a community called '****Tony Stark/Iron Man + Steve Rogers/Captain America = Love'****So I'm doing a Stony story just for you guys! This is a really long Short Fic...**

_Flying. He was flying above New York what's that down there? Is that Thor? And the other Avengers! In battle! Why aren't I down there helping? Because of the nuke on my back, I'm flying towards a worm hole. I can't breathe. Flying. No not flying. Falling. I was falling towards the streets of Manhattan. I was going to die. I hit the ground. BAM! I was already dead._

Tony woke up screaming and thrashing about on the sofa in the Living room which is now referred to as the common room because that's where the Avengers hang out together. Last night they had been watching a The Hobbit trilogy and Tony had fallen asleep, everyone else had gone back to their own rooms.

Steve being the soldier he was had woken up at his usual time despite having stayed up half the night with the others, at 6 O'clock he was already showered, dressed and in the kitchen making breakfast. He was humming an old 1940's song as he made scrambled eggs but stopped when he heard Tony screaming in the other room. He turned off the stove and rushed into the common room to find a very panicked looking Tony Stark thrashing around on the sofa. He sat up straight breathing heavily and looked crazily around the room as if something was going to attack him. When his eyes fell on Steve he looked slightly embarrassed, his cheeks flushed and he looked away.

Steve asked concerned "Nightmare?" Tony nodded "Yeah I know the feeling... want to talk about it?" Steve sympathised

Tony raised an eyebrow "I'm not much of a sharer and no offence Capsicle but you're not the best comforter either."

Steve shrugged "There's a first time for everything."

"Well ok then... My dream started off pretty well I was just flying over New York and then I see Thor, being the most noticeable and then I see you guys and your mid battle and art first I can't see what's going on and then I realise you're fighting the chatari and I'm thinking why aren't I helping. And I realise it's because there's a freaking Nuke on my back and I'm flying straight into a worm hole that I hadn't seen before and when I flew in I couldn't breathe and... I died."

"What?"

"I was dead Steve! Hulk didn't catch me, he didn't wake me up I just fell and died and I was dead and I felt dead. That whole thing when you wake up before you hit the ground, yeah that isn't real! I don't have that! I just die and wake up."

Steve frowned worriedly "You make it sound like it's happened before."

"Try every night since the Battle of Manhattan."

"WHAT! Tony why didn't you say anything!? We're your team and your friends we could have helped you. I mean you'd be a fool to think that none of us hadn't had nightmares!"

Tony scoffed "Well Spangles you haven't mentioned any nightmares until now you hypocrite!"

"What, do you want me to tell you all about my dreams now? Because you're an even worse comforter than me!"

"Excuse me but you haven't even attempted to comfort me yet!"

The two laughed for a while and then suddenly Tony's laughter turned into sobs. Steve looked at him in alarm unsure of how to react, he did the first thing that came to his mind and hugged Tony in a comforting way tucking Tony's head underneath his chin. He let Tony cry into his chest and Steve started to relax even if the situation was still totally bizarre. Steve had never been this close physically to Tony and from where he was sitting he could smell Tony's shampoo, it was apple; he could also smell the oil and grease from the workshop. Steve had never liked the smell of oil but on Tony it was almost infectious, he buried his nose in Tony's hair and Tony went rigid. Oh God, he messed up. What was he thinking! This situation was already awkward enough without Steve sniffing Tony's hair.

Tony pulled away slightly and Steve let his arms back to his sides, his cheeks were reddening and he was pleading with them for it to stop. Just as he thought Tony was gonna call him a weirdo for sniffing his hair and make fun of him for the rest of the month, Tony leaned forward again but instead of hugging Steve he pressed his lips against his and kissed him passionately.

Steve's mind went blank all he could think about were Tony's lips on his; Tony's tongue in his mouth; Tony's hands running up and down his body, sliding under his shirt and stroking his back. Tony pulled away slightly so he could feel his hot breath on his cheeks and whispered "I love you."

Steve didn't know how to respond his feelings were all out of balance. After about 15 seconds of Steve not answering, Tony pulled back completely taking Steve's silence as a rejection. He stuttered out "I mean... uuum..."

"Tony-"

"No no! It's fine, I mean what was I thinking!" a nervous laugh rose from his throat

"Tony-" Steve tried again

"I mean you're from the 40's you probably have never thought about any guy like that especially not me! I mean you knew my father! And-"

Steve kissed Tony shutting him up he pulled back to see the stunned face of Tony Stark "I love you too Tony."


	7. No I'm Stalling

**A/N: When my current stories are over this will probably come back as a full fic just saying so don't be surprised. I know the last Short Fic was very long. Long enough to be it's own fic but it was for a community that my fic wound up in so idc!**

Avengers meeting. Again. Tony was really getting sick of SHIELD and Fury thinking he was at their constant beck and call, he had his own life and a company to look after, granted Pepper did most of the work but still, it was his company!

"Natasha how's your shoulder?" asked Fury for his mission assessment

"It would be better if Stark had been where I told him to be."

Tony defended "I was protecting about 100 civilians! Am I supposed to just leave them to make sure you don't get an ouchy on your shoulder!"

Fury wrote something down and then asked Clint "What happened to your bow?"

"uuuum. A robot fell on me and I used it to shimmy it off of me."

"Why didn't Thor, Steve or Tony help?"

"Steve was fighting about 12 robots at once Thor was taking out the flying ones and Tony was holding up a building to stop it from crushing some civilians."

Fury raised an eyebrow "And how exactly did this building fall?"

Bruce raised his hand sheepishly "That might have been me."

"mmmm." Fury jotted some more things down "You work more or less as a team but you all do separate things, you need to work more together, I know Stark doesn't play well with others and Natasha's a lone wolf but I expected more from you two blondes." He looked at Steve ad Thor

"Well if you took my suggestion of putting Rhodey on the team than maybe we wouldn't have these little problems! There'd be two iron suits flying around the field."

"Stark I'm afraid that if we get Colonel Rhodes that we'd probably kick you out of the Avengers."

"I own 40% of SHIELD. I am SHIELD's number one investor. I am a public icon and I contribute to almost all your tech. If you kicked me off the Avengers all your tech would mysteriously and conveniently stop working as JARVIS initiates project Robot apocalypse, which I put together after watching every robot-takes-over-the-world movie." Tony said all this with his usual You-can't-tell-if-I'm-joking face

Fury put down his clipboard and leaned forward menacingly "Are you threatening me Stark?"

"No I'm stalling." Tony smirked at the inside joke that only he and Loki would ever get

"What?" was everyone else' reaction

"Nothing. Inside joke. I mean it's not a threat, it's a promise." Tony could see that even he was being cliché but what else could he say?

**A/N: Any request?**


End file.
